


【莱吉】我和我的假想敌

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 原梗是微博上那个看监控发现老婆的出轨对象就是自己。沙雕梗，精神分裂+ptsd莱，非常迫害老罗，一个自己吃自己醋的故事，非常ooc，但写不出搞笑感。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	【莱吉】我和我的假想敌

-  
事件的起因是例会结束后，众人纷纷离开，瓦列由于机械臂一时故障无法收拾文件，被晚走的吉尔菲艾斯看见了，好心的红发大公替他捡起落在地上的文件，脖颈偏了偏，露出的一截上有一个极其醒目的红痕，他道谢的话语停滞了一秒才说出来。

吉尔菲艾斯没有发现问题，红发人点了点头，出门直奔皇帝陛下的卧房。莱因哈特总愿意与他一同工作，这段时间甚至邀请这位挚友留在宫中，导致艾米尔一度感觉自己处于失业状态，成为整座皇宫里最闲的人。

“最近奥丁虫子很多吗？”瓦列不解地提问，军校生刚刚替提督们送上冰镇啤酒，他对面坐着的是鲁兹，以及刚刚走过来凑在他们身边落座的缪拉。

“没有感觉。”鲁兹摇摇头，缪拉也摇摇头，但他抛出了疑惑点，“为什么这样说呢，瓦列提督？”

“大公阁下的脖子上好像被虫子咬的很严重。”好心的提督担忧着长官的身体健康，“衣领都盖不住脖子那里，红了好大一块。”

“可这是秋天，大公阁下最近还住在皇宫里。”缪拉皱眉道，“看来最近的清扫都很不上心，有必要提醒陛下注意身体。”

和他们一桌之隔的帝国双璧正在打牌，米达麦亚喝了一口啤酒，也想起来这件事，“最近政务繁多，大公阁下也十分疲累的样子，希望他能多多注意身体。”

罗严塔尔优雅地摇了摇头，“陛下与大公的私事我们还是少管些好，我的朋友。”

米达麦亚不可置否地看着他，褐发异瞳的男子已经先他一步打出王牌，手中空空如也。

而此时被议论的主人公正站在皇帝的面前，一如既往地恭顺有礼，金发帝王在房间里来回踱了两圈，冰蓝色的眼睛直指挚友，却不发一言。

吉尔菲艾斯不对劲。

这是莱因哈特观察一个星期后得出的结论，哪怕他因为公事找吉尔菲艾斯谈话，红发大公也会有走神的情况，听到他的呼唤后抱歉一笑，继续把分配给他的任务安排得滴水不漏。

虽然他极力掩饰而且十分完美，年轻的君主还是凭借与好友相处多年的经验和直觉发现了问题不对，只是他不说，自己也不好去问，事实上，秃鹰事件发生后，他都有一些故意避开吉尔菲艾斯的做法。害怕自己又一次会伤害他，又想要像原来一样亲密无间，甜蜜的苦楚折磨着在情感方面尚且青涩的君主，让他进退两难。好在吉尔菲艾斯也不去提这个问题，他尊重了好友的做法，同他默契地保持着友人兼下属的关系，在符合角色的边框内保持距离。

但这不能成为吉尔菲艾斯这样的理由。黄金狮子尚未发觉对挚友心思的转变，忿忿不平，眼中又是烧着妒火又是下着暴雨，酸溜溜的像是吃了五斤柠檬，“吉尔菲艾斯，你是不是有事在瞒着我？”

“您误会了，陛下……莱因哈特大人。”见皇帝秀美的双眉就要蹙起，吉尔菲艾斯忙改了口。但莱因哈特不为所动，在他面前站定，伸出手想要去摸摸那如宝石溶液的红发，被吉尔菲艾斯躲了开来。

金发的帝王愣在原地，手还停在半空中，颇有一种离家久日而狗狗不认主的感觉。

吉尔菲艾斯的表情称得上是难堪，张了张嘴却不知道说什么。但不悦的莱因哈特已经冲了上前质问他:“你到底在瞒着我什么？不可以告诉我吗？”

“我……”难以启齿的红发大公看了一眼锁好的门，又看了一眼濒临炸毛的皇帝陛下，长长地叹了口气，“我……没有什么……”

“你谈恋爱了是吗？这有什么不好说的。”皇帝委屈的声音在面前响起，吉尔菲艾斯错愣抬头，只看见一个黄金脑袋，不存在的猫耳朵尖也垂了下去。

“……什么？”

“不要瞒着我了！”银河的统治者此刻变成了符合年龄的幼稚男孩，用从未见过的凶恶模样瞪着好友，一幅深受背叛的表情，“你的脖子上都有吻痕了！”

红发人立即捂住脖子，表情介于惊慌和尴尬中，被莱因哈特理解为戳破恋情的反应，握着的拳头微微颤抖，“为什么不告诉我，我不会反对你们的……”

“陛下，您误会了，”吉尔菲艾斯连忙摆手，为自己辩解，“那是被虫子咬的，请您相信我！我这几天都住在皇宫里，怎么可能会做那种事！”

“真的吗？”皇帝水汪汪的眼睛眨了眨，让吉尔菲艾斯本就为这个人软得一塌糊涂的心化成一滩水，毫不犹豫地点点头。破涕为笑的莱因哈特抓住好友的手，又想起了自己之前的行为，不好意思地红了耳尖。

吉尔菲艾斯接过了皇帝桌上的公文，心甘情愿地替他整理出急需批复和暂缓搁置的，不时看一看忙里偷闲咬蛋糕的黄金猫咪，笑容十分满足。

这算是……重归于好了吗？他在心里偷偷的想，将领子拉到最高，把那处红痕遮掩住。

可是第二天清晨，当皇帝陛下邀请大公阁下共进早餐时，被邀请者居然缺席了。

他礼貌地等了一会儿就打算去看看好友，昨日的公文，他们从午饭后处理到凌晨一点多，吉尔菲艾斯肯定累坏了。

果然，他的好友还在睡觉。莱因哈特亲自把餐盘端到床头柜上，坐在床边轻轻呼唤他的名字，睡梦中的人发出了一声呓语，翻了个身，露出了比昨日多了一个红痕的脖子。

莱因哈特的呼喊卡在喉间。

他的第一反应是传唤宫廷内务长，在得到房间内不可能有蚊虫的再三保证后，莱因哈特注视着挚友俊美的脸庞，陷入了深深的沉思中。

吉尔菲艾斯很快就醒来了，对自己睡过头的行为深表歉意，莱因哈特真诚地劝他回家好好休息一天，前脚大公的车驾离开宫殿，后脚皇帝陛下把所有宫廷管理内务人员召集，狐疑的眼光扫过他们，“朕希望各位在宫中任职都能洁身自好，不要对他人的健康造成影响。”

虽然生理课没有听过，但莱因哈特也不是傻瓜，比起昨天更明显的红痕绝对是亲出来的，而在宫内都发生如此大胆之事，很有可能是内部人员。

再用这件事盘问吉尔菲艾斯大概也会和昨天一样被各种借口搪塞过去，莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼眸满是坚决，一定要找到他恋爱的铁证，虽然心情会很复杂，但自己可不是棒打鸳鸯的人！

他嘱咐宫内省尚书地毯式排查，把所有可疑的未婚女性找到，用一个星期的时间给她们和大公造成一些不违和的偶遇，包括并不限于接住不小心滑倒的女士、不小心倒在他怀里的女士、不小心崴脚的女士等等，后果是在八卦论坛中已经出现大公同款男香的众筹帖和极速攀升的人气榜，还有根本没有消除甚至更多的吻痕。

今天他们穿的是便装，莱因哈特趁吉尔菲艾斯不注意盯着他的脖子看了好一会儿，虽然有上过药的痕迹，红痕已经消散的差不多，但新的红痕仍会出现，覆盖在前一个上面，变成更深甚至偏紫的痕迹。

“到底是哪个狐狸精把吉尔菲艾斯的心给拐跑了。”莱因哈特咬着指甲，暗暗想着，眼中除了显著的嫉妒，还有隐隐的失落，毕竟，从十岁开始他已经习惯于在挚友的怀抱里撒娇，专属位置即将被不知名的陌生人取代，任谁都会非常不悦。

可宫内所有单身的女性都筛选过一遍了，吉尔菲艾斯接住她们的时候都保持着完美无缺的绅士礼节，看不到半点私心，或者，根本不是宫内的人吗？

“陛下，这是这一季度财政部的报表，”军务尚书交文件时莱因哈特仍然在思考，盯着他的冰蓝色目光莫名让他内心深处打了个寒颤，而面上仍毫无表情。

“你说，奥贝斯坦，为何会有人不肯承认自己在恋爱呢？”不自觉低语的皇帝向机器人抛出了这个问题，迷之沉默后，军务尚书少见地开了口，回答这个不在他擅长领域内的问题，“臣愚钝，时代局限下的禁忌之爱，若是一方位高权重，说出来是会受到舆论的谴责的。”

“……想不到卿还是个平权主义者。”莱因哈特愣了三秒，露出一个笑容，然后挥挥手，让他出去了。

“臣以为，陛下所提之人必定有他的苦衷，才不肯坦白。”进来的是米达麦亚，皇帝向他问了同一个问题，正直温和的人回答的同样正直温和。

“陛下为什么不问问大公自己呢？”最后一个是罗严塔尔，皇帝眉头微微抽动，强忍着被猜中心思的别扭，“并不是他，是我的一个朋友。”

“陛下还有其他的朋友？”

“……那卿告诉朕，吉尔菲艾斯为何不肯承认他在恋爱。”

“很简单，”罗严塔尔微微一笑，“大公阁下不想说而已，准确来说，是不想让您知道。”

“朕又不会吃了他，还会给予祝福和休假。”皇帝幽幽答道，丝毫不顾手中的笔尖在纸上重重留下的墨迹。

“大公阁下是您唯一的朋友，他已经猜到了您会对他恋爱有什么样的反应，”罗严塔尔因空气中超标的酸味打了个喷嚏，“如果您能开诚布公的与他谈一谈，他也会与您坦白的。”

皇帝思索了片刻，犹豫着让他也出去了。

罗严塔尔不知道自己规劝的结果如何，一个双休过后的例会上，莱因哈特的目光让包括米达麦亚在场的所有人都感到一丝不对劲，唯一没有感觉的是吉尔菲艾斯大公，因为他在会上最后五分钟悄悄睡着了，没看见皇帝瞬间变脸的精彩画面。

“陛下终于看奥贝斯坦不顺眼了吗？”毕典菲尔德兴致勃勃，勾住缪拉的肩膀大声说道，“等陛下将他撤职的那一天，我就给全军一人发一瓶啤酒以表庆祝。”

“我倒是觉得陛下看不顺眼的是我……”砂色头发的年轻将领忽然抖了抖，暗自心惊，难不成任职在帝国八卦社的秘密身份被察觉了吗！

“我也觉得很奇怪，”今天机械臂也出故障的瓦列想到了什么，“散会时候陛下没有叫醒大公，反而是坐到他身边开始处理公事了，我中途去核对数据时，陛下还让大公的头靠在自己肩膀上。”

“真不愧是挚友。”直男米达麦亚感慨着，“我都没有把头靠在过你肩膀上呢，罗严塔尔。”

被喊名字的元帅忽然觉得手中的咖啡不香了。  
-  
莱因哈特凑近了看吉尔菲艾斯，他的朋友有一张极其英俊的脸庞，据说深受女性欢迎，可他从未觉得这张脸有多么英俊，就像他从未觉得自己的容貌有多出色一样。

而睡着的吉尔菲艾斯让他突然感到一瞬间的悸动，伸向头发的手指向右偏偏，停在了眉尾，皇帝用一种孩童般的好奇目光顺着红色摸着，又移动到轻颤的眼皮，不远处的玄色蝴蝶也悄悄拍动翅膀，指腹的柔软触感让他的心跳都突然停了一拍。

这种一瞬间被击中的感觉让皇帝陛下露出了甜蜜的笑容，他继续纵容自己的指尖游弋，在最熟悉的陌生领地巡视检查，淘气地挑弄闭着的唇，宛如抓住毛线球的金色猫咪。

猫咪的快乐旅途结束在他摸到吉尔菲艾斯手腕的痕迹时。脖颈处今天挡的严严实实，但手腕上，如果自己没看错，那是一圈淤青，是用很大的力才会造成的淤青。

莱因哈特被巨大的愤怒吞噬了，却还难以置信地维持着思考。吻痕还没翻篇，淤青又是怎么回事！难不成吉尔菲艾斯是被迫的！想到好友隐忍不发强忍痛苦的表情，他的心都揪了起来。

由于在女性方面的调查停滞不前，皇帝陛下结合了种种可能，勉强接受把出现过的军部男性都列入了，所以今早他将每一个单身男子都列为假想敌，目光好似被夺取伴侣目光的追求者，但这不包括他能容许这只男狐狸精对好友带来痛苦！

到底是谁……狐疑的目光扫过不明真相的提督们，莱因哈特沉着面孔，秀丽脸庞凝上一层冰霜，众人不敢多发一言，没有吉尔菲艾斯大公在的会议无人分摊皇帝的大半怒火，直接攻击对象们瑟瑟发抖，纷纷投降。

红发大公结束了巡防后开了第一场会，会议后陛下先行离场，在场的所有人都向他表示了感谢，情感之真挚仿佛救星降临。同样的，唯有异瞳元帅在打量他片刻后露出了知情的笑容，问候道:“看来阁下这几日精神状态要好很多。”

碧蓝色的眼眸微微颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯面上没有多的变化，同样客气道:“托陛下洪福。”

“真的如此么……”金银妖瞳里的意味似乎将他秘而不宣的心思看透，吉尔菲艾斯保持着礼貌微笑，而罗严塔尔却凑近了他，目光停在被军装领遮住的地方，凑在他耳边缓缓道，“那大公阁下需要管好您的猫咪，不要让他在醒目的地方留下抓痕，苦恼的会是您自己哦。”

红发大公的耳尖瞬间红透，眸中是少见的慌乱，手指不自觉地捂住了被盖得严严实实的地方，罗严塔尔回了他一个奸计得逞的笑容，行礼后离开了。

“果然是他……！”躲在房间外的皇帝在内侍讶异的目光中咬牙切齿地盯住了越行越远的褐发元帅，双手紧紧握成拳，连带之前这人的谏言都打上炫耀的标签，心中不住地唾弃好友的眼光:看上谁不好看上这个花心的家伙！罗严塔尔有什么好的！他能有朕一半好看吗！吉尔菲艾斯的审美真是太差劲了，怎么能被花言巧语就骗了，还影响到了工作呢！

带着奇怪的语调同大公交谈的皇帝陛下引来了更多诧异的目光，米达麦亚与同僚面面相觑，“怎么陛下今天阴阳怪气的……”

“针对大公阁下阴阳怪气也太奇怪了，”梅克林格低语，“好像前几日连格林华德夫人都问了陛下是什么情况。”

“我知道我知道！”缪拉兴奋地举起小手，“大公妃问陛下是不是又和大公闹别扭了，陛下回复的是'明明是吉尔菲艾斯的错，姐姐只会偏心他'。”

被更加具有深意的目光注视着的砂色提督忽然闭上了嘴，因为黄金狮子本尊正面无表情地走过来，瞪了一眼几位提督，并重重的关上了门。

看来情况确实不对。

尤其是当罗严塔尔被安排去边境不知名星球出差一个月时，连毕典菲尔的都意识到了陛下在生气。皇帝在把褐发元帅叫进办公室的前十分钟就一直盯着他，眼中燃着实体的怒火，罗严塔尔莫名其妙，尽职尽责地被烧了十分钟。

“卿最近精力十分旺盛啊。”皇帝朝他露出了极为和蔼的表情，笑容完美到半点瑕疵都找不到，“皇宫的窗户很好爬么？”

“臣不知陛下何意。”

“够了。”莱因哈特打断他的话语，眼中是直白的谴责，“卿的私生活本来朕不该插手，但影响到公事就不应该了，罗严塔尔，图它因的沙矿开采项目一直没有起色，劳烦卿亲自走一趟了。”

“……？”一黑一蓝的瞳孔疑惑地睁大，罗严塔尔这才意识到事情真的发生了，他这是被……驱逐了？

可惜这幅表情给正在气头上的皇帝只起到煽风点火的作用，莱因哈特想起好友笑容苦涩还要劝自己好好理政，对异瞳元帅的怒火又增加了一半。

“陛下，臣想问问是为什么。”

“不必了，是朕决定的。得到了珍宝需要珍惜，而不是放在一边任他损毁，朕希望卿记住这个道理。”然后皇帝就再也没说话了，褐发元帅只好退出房间，和正过来交文件的大公碰了个正着。

了解事情原委后的吉尔菲艾斯立即进屋劝谏莱因哈特，却不知道为什么，莱因哈特始终不肯接受他的谏言，并且严肃地命令他好好睡觉，这让藏有秘密的男人无奈地向罗严塔尔道歉，为挚友不知怎么闹起来的孩童脾性。

罗严塔尔拍拍他的肩，表示没关系，“阁下要自己保重好身体，陛下是不知道心疼人的。”

碧蓝色的眼眸瞬间锁定住对方，异色瞳的元帅勾勾唇角，与他挥手作别。

'让吉尔菲艾斯回心转意'计划的第一步已经实现了，莱因哈特心满意足地转着笔，决定明天邀请大公阁下一起去探望独居的姐姐，美味的巴旦杏蛋糕一定能唤起往日的回忆，让吉尔菲艾斯忘记情人远离的悲伤！

怀着小心思的陛下陷入甜蜜梦乡，并在第二天准时与红发大公碰面，对方和煦的笑容让莱因哈特的好心情又上升了一个级别，与姐姐的会面也在轻松愉悦的氛围下结束，回程的路上莱因哈特凝视窗外的风景，在心中暗喜这步棋下的好。剩下的策略就是少提那个薄情人，一个月的时间有他帮忙，吉尔菲艾斯一定能忘记他！

“您今天心情很好么，莱因哈特大人。”红发好友放松了身体，背脊靠在后座沙发上，用他熟悉的笑容询问。

“是的，我做了一件好事，”吉尔菲艾斯看上去并没有为情人离去而苦恼，莱因哈特于是将前段时间的好友不在状态归咎于罗严塔尔的混蛋行为，“吉尔菲艾斯觉得开心吗？”

“很开心哦。”对方的回答也十分配合，积极主动地回头是岸，“只要莱因哈特大人开心就好了。”

莱因哈特极为满足地露出真心笑容，手指已经熟门熟路地追着红色头发去了，“你只要对我好就会让我更开心的。”

下车时莱因哈特一个趔趄，吉尔菲艾斯忙接住人，皇帝陛下正好被埋在好友的胸膛中，熟悉的温热气息让他不由自主红了面颊，冰蓝色的眼眸凝视对方含情脉脉，正打算道谢，视线忽然被另一处醒目红色截断。

吉尔菲艾斯的领口露出了一道缝隙，那个吻痕就张牙舞爪地在那宣示自己的存在，他不知道莱因哈特怎么就忽然变了脸色，用力推开他的手，快步走回了皇宫，头上似乎还有怒气实体。

当晚大公也没有等到生气的陛下与他共进晚餐，迈出宫门的前一步就有内侍跑过来，说陛下请您留宿宫中，吉尔菲艾斯只是眨了眨眼睛，似乎在做什么挣扎，还是遵循了旨意。

莱因哈特刚刚与正在前往未知星球途中的罗严塔尔元帅通话，确保了这个家伙昨晚绝对不会再爬皇宫的墙与好友幽会后，再次陷入沉思。如果不是罗严塔尔，那又会是哪个混蛋！没查出是哪个家伙魅力这么大，朕绝不善罢甘休。

第二天的吉尔菲艾斯果不其然又缺席了早餐，甚至连例会也推辞说身体不适，留下来的人只好一个个被气头上的皇帝陛下分配了任务，事后俱乐部内却不约而同的发现是对外事项，尤其是单身的提督，甚至出发时间都巧妙的错开来。梅克林格掐指一算，这个星期竟然只有皇帝和大公还留在帝都。

“陛下这是在生我们的气吗？”老毕二丈摸不着头脑头脑，“我们明明什么都没有做。”

“似乎是因为大公的感情问题……”缪拉小声补充道，“我听说，大公阁下身上留有女人的唇印，被陛下看见了……！”

“难怪他这段时间都没有精力！”毕典菲尔德恍然大悟，感慨道：“年轻人可真是精力旺盛啊！”

“等出访完成了他们也该和好了，”米达麦亚揉了揉头发，真情实感地希望两位帝国领袖能结束情感上的幼稚。

这是莱因哈特想出来的妙招。只要把有嫌疑的人依次排除，就能得出这个秘密情人到底是谁了！由于高级将领纷纷出差，日常事务都积压在皇帝和大公身上，两人工作量激增，几乎每日都接近凌晨才上床睡觉，而吉尔菲艾斯的情况更糟糕，肉眼可见的瘦了不少，让莱因哈特又心疼又生气——他在悄悄溜进好友房间成功捕捉到果露在外锁骨上的红痕。为什么都这么累了还要每天做这种事啊！

究竟有谁可以随意出入皇宫还呆在奥丁又能对吉尔菲艾斯做出这种事呢？唯一还在首都的军务尚书过来商讨后，莱因哈特特地留下了他，将这个问题改了后半句问道。

冷漠的男人义眼中似乎闪过了嘲讽的光，“陛下，您忽略了最有可能的那个人。”

“卿的意思是……”

“正是您啊，陛下。”

“？！”

-  
宫内省例行巡查官员忽然被皇帝叫了过去，布置了奇怪的任务：在走廊和大公阁下的房间内悄悄装上摄像头，不能让任何人发现。胆战心惊的人擦着汗退出了皇宫，祈祷不会有什么变化。

一夜过去了。

莱因哈特睁开眼睛，严肃地点开办公室内的全息投影，将时间调至半夜后，走廊尽头出现了一个人，他的心逐渐沉了下去，宫内还会有第二个有金色长发的男人吗？

镜头切进了吉尔菲艾斯的房间，屋内没有关灯，他的红发好友迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却被“自己”抓住了肩膀压在床上，金发人熟门熟路地咬上了红发人的脖颈，力度从监控中轻轻的嘶声就能体会到。红发好友没有试图推开他，也没有想挣扎，他只是乖乖地躺在那，任由罪恶的双手在他的身躯上抚摸着揉弄着，将松垮的睡衣扯下，有完美脸庞的金发男人此刻化为地狱恶魔，抓住柔顺的雄鹿后开始噬咬猎物，手指探入禁地，而乖巧的猎物发出哀鸣，费劲地替他蓄势勃发的枪支套上枪套，等待下一秒被攻陷的窒息。恶魔放任自己最原始的冲动驰骋着嘶吼着，金发随着身躯起伏四散开来，滑过挚友汗津津的背脊，又被觉得碍事的自己拂开。而吉尔菲艾斯从始至终一句话都没有说，被动且恭顺，甚至抬腰去迎合身后人的攻势，唇间溢出变调的喘|息。

皇帝僵硬地关闭了画面，他的手甚至还在颤抖，瞳孔紧缩，嘴唇咬出血来都不觉得疼。

我究竟……做了什么……

皇帝陛下连早饭都没有吃，食物原封不动地被退回来，吉尔菲艾斯安慰了急得快哭的小艾米尔，接过餐盘推门进去。

“莱因哈特大人，今天没有精神吗？”进屋的人担忧地问着，而以往会和他打招呼的好友此刻一言不发，沮丧地像只被雨淋透的雄狮。

“……为什么不告诉我呢。”他用极低的声音说着，对方的动作只停了一瞬，他抓住了那只手腕，他曾经在午夜时分用残忍方式留下淤痕的地方，颤抖地问道，“我对你做了这种事情，为什么不告诉我呢，吉尔菲艾斯！”

“……您知道了吗？”他的好友低下头来，用一种令他恐惧的包容目光温柔地注视着自己，莱因哈特咬住了嘴唇，拼命压抑着从心底涌上来的酸涩感。多可怕，明明是他做了坏事，倒还要吉尔菲艾斯来安慰他，每次都是这样，他理所应当地接受已是伤痕累累好友的原谅，却连弥补的办法都笨手笨脚。

“我问过医生了……”察觉到已经抚摸上头发的手，他继续道，“他们告诉我这是PTSD引起的间歇性失忆，起因是秃鹰之城……对不起，我不知道……我明明想的是离你远一点就可以不再伤害你，可我不知道为什么会这个样子……我一定会治好，对不起……”

银河的霸主抱住了自己的头，声音已经不知不觉地哽咽起来，“我没有想过会是这样，每天都是你把我带回房间我却一点都不记得，还对你说那样的话，明明让你睡不好的就是我……”

吉尔菲艾斯心都被他的自责撕成了两半，那双冰蓝色眼眸中凝聚的珍珠竟然又是为他而落……他压抑住澎湃的心绪，将挚友拢在怀里，任他宣泄心中的悲伤，“我知道您现在心里一定很难过，但莱因哈特大人，这并不是您的错，您不知道发生这样的事情，也一样很累吧？”

“是从什么时候开始的……我……”他羞于将那几个字说出口，即便已经是事实。

“一个半月前，那天晚上您忽然过来了，我以为是还有哪份文件不清楚，正想问您，然后您忽然抓住了我的手……”

莱因哈特紧握的拳头被另一只手给罩住了，吉尔菲艾斯用拇指一遍遍描绘它的轮廓，继续道，“一开始我觉得很……害怕，第二天我与您碰面时您并不记得这件事，我甚至以为是我的梦，可那晚您又来了，叫醒睡梦中的人会发生什么我也不知道，所以我至始至终都没有反抗。”

“后来我直接关上门，但关了门后您还在房外敲门，”说到这吉尔菲艾斯甚至笑出声来，“我怕其他人吵醒您还是开门了，后来的每一晚您几乎都会来，有时候很……粗|暴，有时又很温柔，很奇怪吧，明明开始的时候觉得害怕，之后却渐渐习惯了，甚至……不排斥了。”

“但那是我犯的错……”

“已经过去了，莱因哈特大人，我从来没有怪过你。”一些更加难以启齿的心情堵在喉间。

哪怕能在这样的情况下与莱因哈特大人相拥也很好。这样的情绪一度占据他被情|欲纠缠的大脑，他被压在床上时，被有力的贯|穿时，被捕猎者的利刃咬住要害时都会闪过这些羞耻的想法，睡着的挚友特别喜欢在那时执意与他十指紧扣，噙住他吐出呜|咽的嘴唇，用肌肤相亲来传达情感。他是……喜欢着我的吗？高|潮的恍惚间他想着，如此大逆不道的想法赶都赶不走，丢盔卸甲的身体已经屈从了加速的心跳。他知道自己输得一败涂地，感性剥夺了理智的那一刻就知道自己根本无法逃脱，从未妄想过要参与比赛的人忽然做了个冠军的梦，难免带着更多的期待，哪怕会面临截然相反的结局，都还留有可笑的自信大言不惭。

莱因哈特没有说话，他的沉默似乎是鼓励吉尔菲艾斯继续说下去，红头发的那个深吸一口气，问出了困扰自己许久的话，“您对我……又是怎么看的呢？”

“我，我不知道……”沉寂过后，莱因哈特小声开口道，似乎是被好友刚刚一番话搅乱了心情，带着困惑，“你是我的朋友，唯一的朋友，但好像……又不太对。”

“我总是习惯于依赖你，姐姐对我说过这样的话，可我忍不住，因为是吉尔菲艾斯，我才会想要放纵自己，但如果这会变成伤害你的利器，我才不要！我一直很高兴有你这个朋友，又害怕失去你这个朋友，如果你因为这件事责备我，骂我，就这么丢下我一个人走了，我也不会怪你，因为你做的对，但你不讨厌我……我不知道。我想继续和你做朋友，但又不想停在这里——不仅仅是因为发生了这件事，或许很久之前，你就是我心中独一无二的存在。”

莱因哈特终于抬起了头，认真地看着他，“我想，我应该是很喜欢，很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯。”

环住他的动作忽然用上力气，变成紧紧的拥抱，碧蓝眼眸的英俊男人眼中一片水雾，声音如同蝴蝶振翅，“那么，我也可以喜欢上您吗，莱因哈特大人？”

“莱因哈特。”他抚过在不知情时咬过的锁骨，摩挲过的脖颈，顺着弧度捧住他的脸颊，轻轻蹭过去，似乎是倦意的猫咪，又似乎是找到家的归人，“叫我莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“莱因哈特……”

“我的回答是，当然可以。”他将自己全身心地交了过去，满意地眯了眼睛，“我很高兴。”

提督们全部归来的第二天，莱因哈特开了例会，宣布了下一阶段的任务后，在结尾时顺嘴提了一句，“朕打算与吉尔菲艾斯大公结婚，卿们认为何时婚礼比较好？有意见的可以直接告诉朕，散会。”

所有人坐在原位被直接劈了一道巨雷，毕典菲尔德丈二摸不着头脑：只是出差了一个礼拜，大公阁下就变成了皇后殿下吗？

莱因哈特不理会已经炸锅的下属们，与吉尔菲艾斯手牵着手离开了，米达麦亚注视着已经升级为准伴侣的两个人，作为此次事件中唯一一个全身而退的人，摸了摸自己的下巴，“看来要准备贺礼了，罗严塔尔。”

褐发元帅神秘一笑，皇帝前几日携大公向他道歉并道谢，接受了即将新婚的两个人的道谢，独身一人的元帅没来由地感到一阵孤独。

但事情总算是圆满结束了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

-fin

彩蛋：  
吉：（脸红）:我其实很喜欢……和莱因哈特大人做这种事情……  
莱：我要结婚！现在！立刻！马上！


End file.
